


A Downy Assualt

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: A pillow fight with our favorite god of mischief





	A Downy Assualt

Chocolate, it was supposed to be the cure-all for a breakup, but the small pile on your bed did nothing to ease the heartache in your chest. A bottle of wine sat on your bedside table, another cure for the breakup blues, except you hadn't touched the deep red liquid within. A rom-com played, wasn't that supposed to help too? You could barely focus on the poorly written love story, could barely see it through the steady stream of tears that occasionally rushed like an angry river. You were angry, furious in fact, though the emotion battled for dominance with grief. A chocolate was thrust under your nose and you batted it away, listless.  
“I'm not hungry.”  
“This is supposed to help.” Loki said through a mouthful of his own chocolate. He lay limp on the bed, the pile of chocolate between you was slowly turning into a pile of empty wrappers.   
You laughed one single, hollow note as more tears slid down your face.   
“And who told you that?”  
Loki shrugged, “The spy.”  
“You know her name, Loki. Don't act like you're not friends with her.”  
He shrugged again and another chocolate was unwrapped from its shiny container. The god continued to maintain an air of disinterest towards humans, even his fellow Avengers, but for all his airs of disdain and jabs towards mortality and midgardian existence the god could not explain away his tendency to join Steve and Sam for a beer or gossip sessions on the couch with Natasha. He definitely could not defend himself now, attempting to comfort you with chocolate and alcohol while a movie you knew hated played in the background, if he was paying it any attention. All to ease your token heart.   
“Fine, Natasha helped me with this,” he gestured to the spread, “but honestly this is not so different than the customs of Asgard. Eat and drink and be entertained until the pain goes away.”  
You turned to him, laying on your side and tucking your hands under your chin. You stared at him through watery eyes, feeling extra pathetic as he raised his eyebrows in silent judgement to words you had not even spoken. You often wondered if Loki could read minds but the times you asked, mentally and verbally, were left unanswered.  
“So you've done all this before? In Asgard?”  
Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, “No. I never sat and cried over someone who wasn't worth my time. I got revenge.”  
There was a twinkle in Loki's eyes, a mischievous shine that sent a shiver down your spine, an intoxicating mix of trepidation and arousal. You let the feeling linger when you would usually banish it away. You were single now, why continue to deny your attraction to Loki?  
As quick as a viper strikes its prey Loki’s hand snatched up your phone from its place on your pillow. Your eyes went wide as you swallowed heavily, panic quickening your heart.  
“I've heard of these things called prank calls-”  
“Loki, no.”  
“I could do a lot worse, love.”  
“Loki, give me my phone.”  
Each word was pushed out through clenched teeth but Loki only smirked and let his thumb maneuver your touchscreen. You reached for the device and he held you back with his other hand. You tried to dodge past the outstretched appendage and he would block with precision, even with his attention on your phone. Your own attention waned and you gave up your struggle, until you heard the faint ring of your cell phone attempting to connect with your ex. In a blind terror you yanked your pillow from its spot at the head of your bed and slammed it into Loki's face, sending his head back slightly by the unexpected hit. Your phone fell into his lap and you heard the ringing stop. Loki's expression was comical; an expression of shock and bewilderment. For the first time all day you laughed. Not a laugh of self deprecation or forced from you at the behest of your comforting friends, but of genuine amusement. Loki's eyes met yours, hard and determined.  
“Are you challenging me, pet?” Loki asked, hand creeping to the edge of your second pillow.  
With a single decisive nod the downy assault commenced. There was wild movement from you, the pillow sometimes connecting, sometimes not. You attempted to hit him anywhere and everywhere, panting with the exertion it took to move around in broad strokes of energy. Loki was calculated and precise, his jabs coming only when you let yourself be open, which you did often. He was unphased by the exertion, not even a blossom of pink on his high cheekbones. In a final attempt, a final burst of your remaining energy, you let out a kind of warrior cry and with both hands grasping the edge of your pillow you swung with all your might. The impact would have knocked any normal man flat-backed onto the mattress, but in the midst of your scuffle you had forgotten Loki was no mere man. He remained upright and stiff, unnaturally so, and it made you uneasy as the tides shift in his favor. He glowered at you, lips curled into a snarl. A single hand lifted his pillow above his head and you knew you would lose more than just your playful altercation if it collided with any part of your soft, mortal body.   
“Truce!” you cried.  
The pillow paused mid air and below it Loki's face morphed from ruthless victory to one of thoughtful perplexity.   
“A truce.” he hummed to himself, rolling the idea around in his head and along his tongue like it was a new flavor. He considered it carefully and each second that passed you spent in tight-muscled anticipation.   
“Very well.” He decided finally, sticking his empty hand out for you to shake. You gripped the extremity, gently at first and then harder to keep Loki in place. With your hold secure you wailed on him with your pillow equipped hand, laughing as he ducked his head to shield himself from the onslaught of fluffy, blunt strikes. You laughed again and the dense feeling of heartache was finally soothed, relief spreading outward.   
As you brought the pillow down again Loki wretched it from your clenched fist before grabbing your hand. He switched the grip your other hand had on his and you found yourself completely at the mercy of the god of mischief. He pinned you to the bed under him, hair mused from it's usually smooth style and eyes wild in conquest. Under your back you could feel the leftover chocolate give way to your weight and squish inside their foils. You faintly heard the bottle of wine clatter softly to the carpet while the credits rolled on the cheesy rom-com that neither of you had bothered to really watch. Instead you watched him as he took you in. You let his bright eyes roam your jaw and up your nose, past your eyes to your forehead, then back down to your lips. He licked his own and opened his mouth, his breath cool as it hit your cheeks. Your eyes met and you felt frozen.  
“You cheated.”  
His tone was neither incredulous nor offended, but instead factual, a simple statement of undeniable truth. You nodded, tried to look ashamed at your bluff but your facial muscles betrayed you, insistent on smiling smugly, proudly. Loki smiled roguishly before his face fell slack and his eyes stared unblinking into yours. The air shifted around you making your body sensitive on all the places it touched Loki. You swallowed, nerves failing.  
“You're perfect for me.”  
The words had barely been uttered before Loki's lips were on yours, working furiously against your own. You moaned involuntarily, an unspoken tension breaking between you and the release tasted so sweet. You wanted more, wanted everything, wanted for something you didn't know but somehow knew you would get. Your tongues tangled in time with the shift of Loki's grip as he interlaced your hands above your head. He mouth traveled away and you let out a whimper of displeasure. He chuckled softly as he pressed his lips to the shell of your ear.  
“You know, I wanted to break our truce the second I accepted it.”  
You turned your head and Loki didn't pull away. Your lips brushed his teasingly as you asked, “So why didn't you?”  
“My fondness for you weakened me.” Fingers unwrapped from yours and carded through your hair, along your scalp. Your eyes closed reflexively at the satisfying scratch.   
“But I'm over that now.”  
You shrieked as the hand in your hair departed and returned with a pillow. You brought your own hands up to protect your face and Loki used your defense maneuver as an opportunity to grab the second pillow. Sitting atop you he laughed jovially and slammed a pillow into each side of your head gently, no malice or intensity behind the impacts. You laughed along with him, reaching past his plush weapons to capture the front of his shirt and pull him back down on top of you. He complied easily, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.  
“Truce for real?” you asked.   
Loki tossed each pillow behind him and you heard them land on the floor with two soft thumps. The battle was over, both sides had won.   
“Truce.”


End file.
